


Bleeding Breaths

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The silver-haired boy enters an intoxicated induced state, words billowing out of his mouth gushingly in a heated haze."If I joined forces with Hijirihara-kun, no one would be able to stop us! That's what I'm always thinking!" His eyes swirl, crinkling at the idealization as he delves deeper into the core of craziness and despair.The black-haired boy takes this chance to speak up, sharing a piece of his mind."...That's honestly faultless."





	Bleeding Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Hijirihara is such a moron why didn't he take Fujigawa's hand hgnhf  
> I love them and I wish it didn't end the way it did especially with Asano getting in the way.
> 
> This is basically a reenactment of the death scene in the manga with my own twist.
> 
> Considering there was only one work with these two losers I decided to throw this in, more people should go read the manga, it's good.

Both males stand their ground, poised to strike at any given moment but they were waiting for the other to initiate the trigger- polar opposites cannot defy each other.

Blood red eyes bore into amethyst purple, the colours drilling against each other like diffusing in water.

The blood splattered across the walls that painted the room in a grotesque light was going unnoticed, burning out in the background as they continued to glower at each other.

The silver-haired boy relents, his crescent-shaped ahoge prominently swaying with his movements as his lips curve upward into a twitching smile.

"Uuuuh...I lost control out of jealousy." He whines playfully, his smile crawling higher across his face and with mocking eyes he adds, "Well, it was that bitch's fault for getting all clingy and flirty with Hajirihara-kun."

The black-haired boy's fists clench, balling into curled fists but does not utter a word, keeping his breath bated behind a row of teeth, keeping it hostage.

At the notion, the silver-haired boy's face darkens, mingling and blending into the shadows. His smile morphs into a grin, flashing twisted malice and a touch of fondness, his arms shooting up in the air hysterically as if showing two options to choose from, weighing them down.

"More importantly, Hijirihara-kun, wanna be friends with me again?"

"Come make the world murderless with me!"

The silver-haired boy enters an intoxicated induced state, words billowing out of his mouth gushingly in a heated haze.

"If I joined forces with Hijirihara-kun, no one would be able to stop us! That's what I'm always thinking!" His eyes swirl, crinkling at the idealization as he delves deeper into the core of craziness and despair.

The black-haired boy takes this chance to speak up, sharing a piece of his mind.

"...That's honestly faultless."

 _"Hah?"_   The silver-haired boy detaches himself from his wishful thinking and flickers his eyes to the male before him.

"Your excellent technique to produce the Mukuro Ikusaba clones.." The black-haired boy trails off, entirely obscured by darkness making it difficult to pinpoint his expression.

"...Hihirihara-kun?" The silver-haired boy pipes up, confusion delicately painting itself over his features momentarily before glazing away.

"Your tenacity, so implacable that you wouldn't spare yourself of killing many hundreds of thousands of people..."

"Your attitude of making any sacrifices necessary for the goal's sake..."

Something in the silver-haired boy clicks for a syrupy smile tinted with acidic devilishness adorns his face, eyes twinkling mellifluously.

"Oh Hijirihara-kun~ Listen to..." The silver-haired boy starts, only to be cut off.

"Your murder skills and your philosophy backed up by your body count..." The black-haired boy continues.

"What I'm talking to you about." The silver-haired boy breathes, eyes widening dangerously, his eyes entering the cloudy haze.

"Your murder is worth..." The black-haired boy ponders momentarily, eyes squinting scrutinizingly.

"100 points." 

That was the highest he'd given anyone and it was an excellent job.

The silver-haired boy halts, shoulders tensing.

"My...murder?" His eyes dilate, trembling slightly.

"You're mistaken, what I've been doing all this time is not 'murder'."

His hand claws at his face, hiding his malicious grin that was being bared painfully as he crossed into delirium.

"Would you  _please_ not compare it to that dirty and disgusting deed?

His eyes fixate on the floor, the veins bulging in his eyes.

"I don't 'murder'."

"You're decisively lacking love for your murder." The black-haired boy growls, eyes glinting as he delivers insult to injury,

"Those are not passionate killings."

The silver-haired boy grits his teeth, the flames of grieved frustration licking at the sides of his stomach, to his ribs, all the way up his throat.

"...Enough." He forces out angrily. "I'll bring an end to this now."

A blade slips in-between his fingers and the black-haired boy mirrors him in sync without missing a beat.

They both strike at the same time,metal clashing upon metal to block each other's attacks that were well calculated and the silver-haired boy managed to land a hit onto the other, the blade gnashing into his skin with blood seeping out after.

The black-haired boy's eyes enlarge before delivering a kick that booted the other across the face but they managed to sneak a punch in the black-haired boy's stomach, having the wind knocked out of him.

Their hands grab at each other's throats. managing to get a hold of the front of their shirts, bunching it up in their hands.

Both express the same, adrenaline coursing through their veins as they coupled with fists across faces.

Bruises splotched across their cheeks and blood spilling down their chin it was difficult to counter each other out.

_Murder steals, destroys, and ends...by the meanest ways...but that's not all to it._

They continue to attack the other, neither of them decreasing in strength or stamina.

_Murder is not worth any more than that. It steals, destroys and ends. When that moment happens, it contains all._

_Therefore, Murder is_

**_Beautiful._ **

**_Disgusting._ **

The black-haired boy looses his footing and the silver-haired boy, noticing there was an unguarded area in the black-haired boy's defense, tackles him.

He slithers behind the black-haired boy as his nails dig into the other's throat tightly, leaving bloody crescent-shaped marks in its wake.

"This is the end. Hijirihara-kun." He purrs into the black-haired boy's ear, cooing quietly.

Memories start to creep and flood into their minds.

Flashbacks of blood spraying everywhere and people running for their lives, them hiding in lockers and peeking through the gaps.

_It's exactly when you're about to kill or be killed that human life..._

Images of the killing game and the deceased victims along with murders sear in their mind along with the ringleader herself.

_That human life..._

The black-haired boy's eyes start to flutter shut under the lack of deprived oxygen, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as his blood stills.

He manages to get ahold of the discarded object closest to him and in one quick fluid motion, he tilts his head upward to connect his lips with the silver-haired boy, who squeaks in shock before plunging the object through him slicing through the silver-haired boy.

He doesn't pull away from the other, intending to deepen the kiss by hoisting himself a little higher as blood soars from their backs like angel wings, morbidly complementing the sullied classroom.

Even as the silver-haired boy slumps over him, he sits there for a while, relishing in the now cherished memory of the lingering crave of his lips on theirs.

_Shines the brightest._

 


End file.
